Are they really in love?
by Redwolf2
Summary: The title explains all. But really, are Harry and Hermione really in love?????


-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter Fanfic  
  
Harry and Hermione In Love?  
  
By Sean Chatburn  
-------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------  
It was Christmas and everyone - including Ron - went off to their relatives. Harry, Hermione and a few prefects were alone  
in the walls of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
On Christmas Eve, everyone except Harry had gone to bed, obviosly dreamin about what they would get for Christmas.  
Harry couldnt sleep so he came down from his dormitory and tried to think about something that would make him go to sleep.  
All he could think about was Hermione. Stop thinking about her, he thought, i cant sleep if i think about her.  
But he couldnt stop thinking about her, with her immensly high powered brain, long frizzy hair and (though her robes dont show it)  
very sleek body. Im going mad, he thought, or is it that he is in love?  
  
Harry suddenly felt sleepy. As he was about to fall asleep in the armchair next to the fire, which was dying out slowly,  
the door that leads to the girls dormitory creaked open and Hermione appeared.  
  
"Harry? I... Cant sleep." Hermione said the last words awkwardly.  
  
"Neither can I," Harry said, "sit down." He waved his hand over the chair next to him, indicating that Hermione should sit  
down.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry. She put her hand on Harrys and said in a somewhat soothing voice, "I... uh... I have a  
confession to make to you, Harry,"  
  
"I have one too, Hermione, but yours can go first."  
  
"Okay. Harry," Hermiones voice went into a whisper as though she thought there was eavesdroppers around,   
" im in love with you, Harry, deeply in love with you."  
  
"Hmm..." said Harry thoughtfully, "Its the same with me, Im in love with you as well. Thats why i couldnt sleep."  
  
"Really?!" said an astonished Hermione.  
  
"Uh... Yeah..."  
  
"Youve been in my dreams for the past year, Harry, and i... i wanted you in my life..."  
  
"Heh, youve been in mine," chuckled Harry, "What a coincidence!"  
  
"I wonder why we didnt confess earlier..." wondered a confused Hermione.  
  
"'Cause we didnt want to in front of everyone in Gryffindor and Ron. He would have laughed his head off..."  
  
"Hmm... What should we do now?" asked Hermione, bewildered.  
  
"Well, that i dont know..."  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Hermione, "In Muggle movies, they start kissing each other and, eventually, they end up in bed with  
each other! Uhh... Whose bed shall we use?"  
  
"Forget that, lets start the other thing first and then we'll choose the bed."  
  
"Okay, then!!"  
  
Then, Hermione got up and sat on Harrys lap, twisted and layed her head on the armrest and flung her arms around Harry.  
  
"Ive been waiting for this for a long time, Harry, me and you..."  
  
Harry grinned. "Me too,"  
  
Then, harry bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione giggled.  
  
"I wonder what Ron will say, hes going for Lavender... He'll be ashamed 'cause he'll be without a girlfriend, like Neville."  
  
Then Harry held her close to him, and she turned on her side and fell asleep.  
  
Eventually, about half an hour later, Harry too fell asleep.  
  
A prefect walked in at five o'clock in the morning, grinning broadly, carrying a Muggle rifle and a note.  
  
He saw Harry and Hermione closely huddled together and asleep.  
  
He grinned from ear to ear. "This isnt the scene i should walk into..."  
  
"But anyway, they look like they'll last for quite a long time..."he sat down opposite them, "They look like the perfect couple."  
  
Then, he put a silencer on the rifle and fired it at the wall. The bullet bounced off the wall and went through the door to the boys  
dormitory.  
  
"Now i see why mum and dad said i should only use it for protection... Its quite more powerful than my regular army rifle..."  
  
Hermione awoke and saw the prefect there.  
  
"William! Whats that in your hand?"  
  
Harry too awoke.  
  
"Thats a rifle from the Muggle millitary! Where d'you get it? Dont kill us please..."  
  
"Dont worry, I wont kill anyone exept anyone that tries to kill me. So, you two are a new couple, then."  
  
Harry and Hermione went scarlet.  
  
"We... uhh, well we..." they both said together.  
  
William the prefect sniggered.  
  
"By the end of this year, everyone in Gryffindor will know about this. That fact i can tell you now."  
  
"Whatever." Harry and Hermione said together.  
THE END 


End file.
